Amor en el Miedo
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: Me abalanzo, dejando a él debajo de mí, él sigue disfrutando del beso... Uno de sus dedos presiona mi pezón y comienzo a gemir… ¿Cómo llegas a esto? ¿Antes ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra y ahora me besa? Eso es cierto, ahora me besa con su boca de trompetista profesional... Hecho por Gotti Calavera
1. Chapter 1

Amor en el Miedo.

Holiguiiss mi gente... ahora se podría decir que ando más concentrada en estos tipos de fic... es culpa de las vacaciones... pero en fin... es una idea y es una buena... Este fic. esta hecho de brisa oceánica Vallartense, cultura Jalisciense y comida Mexicana... que lo disfruten.

* * *

_**Chapter-1:¿El crucero?**_

* * *

_**Fionna Mertens**_

Cake quería darme una sorpresa después de haber roto con Franki(El príncipe Flama), ya estábamos en vacaciones de verano. Y como siempre buscamos un lugar para vacacionar. Pero vaya sorpresa que me di al llevarme al puerto. Nos íbamos a ir a un crucero.

Mi peor temor es el océano y nos íbamos a ir en un crucero. Esto no combinaba para nada. Según lo que dijo Cake era una semana de viaje hasta nuestro destino que sería en Puerto Vallarta, es un lugar entre una combinación de rancho, ciudad y zona turística. Y estaríamos dos semanas en esa ciudad y después otra semana en el crucero.

Obvio que no estaría pensando en Franki, estaría siempre al pendiente que no se hundiera el barco, o nos quedáramos náufragos, o que hubiera un ataque terrorista. Cake dice que exagero demasiado, pero es mi peor temor como quieres que me comporte.

Solo espero eso no pase nada aquí. Cake dice que soy muy joven y que debería de pensar en otros chicos ya que estoy a una edad donde puede haber algo muy serio tengo solo 19 años. Y no creo que puede pasarme algo muy interesante:

**Cake:Lista hermanita para estas vacaciones...-**

**:No quiero ir, quiero ir a la nieve...-**haciendo un puchero.

**Cake:Siempre vamos ahí, lo escogí al azar, además ahorramos mucho para esto, hay que aprovechar estas vacaciones, ¿Puedes que conozcas a un chavo moreno y fuerte mexicano?-**golpeándome con el codo y haciendome un guiño.

**:Solo iré, por la comida...-**fui por mis cosas y nos alistamos para estas no tan ansiosas vacaciones.

Amaneció, nunca debí de poner el despertador, maldito sonido, no tuve remedio. Me aliste y levante a Cake. Cerramos la casa y nos fuimos al puerto, yo vestía con un vestido azul floreado, un sombrero de playa de paja, lentes de sol y unas sandalias. Cake llevaba su típico hoberol de mezclilla, una camisa blanca, vans blancos y lentes de sol.

Me subí al barco sin tener mucho entusiasmo, ella en cambio todo era nuevo, se sintió como una pequeña niña en un hotel, pero aun así actúe como si no la conociera, para mi esto era un asco.

* * *

¿Gustan dejar reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Amor en el Miedo

Holiguiiss mi gente, sé muy bien que no he actualizado este fic desde que lo publique… la cosa es que… etto… Bueno no tengo una buena excusa… tal vez la flojera funcionaria en esta ocasión ya que tuve sin duda flojera… Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten.

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

_**Chapter-2: ¿Un nuevo amor…?**_

* * *

Mi boca era víctima de sus asesinos labios. Maldigo en mi interior a los franceses que inventaron el beso francés, ante su culpa él y yo nos atacamos con la lengua. No me sorprende tener una sensación algo fría y metálica por eso. Se bien que tiene perforada la lengua lo que me sorprende es que después de todo terminamos besándonos.

Después de todo lo que ocurrió desde que nos conocimos, nos vimos forzosamente de aceptar nuestros sentimientos del uno del otro. Sus manos acorralaban mis caderas, yo por mi parte seguía luchando con el objeto metálico para proclamar que la lengua de él me pertenecía de ahora en adelante. Siento que voy a estallar si él no me hace suya esta noche… porque si no lo hace ¿Cuándo? Muy pronto me iría y no me quería que me dejara con las ganas.

Me abalanzo, dejando a él debajo de mí, él sigue disfrutando del beso a pesar de eso sus manos se ponen traviesas y acarician mi cuerpo con la intención de estremecer del placer voraz. Uno de sus dedos presiona mi pezón y comienzo a gemir… ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? ¿Antes ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra y ahora me besa? Eso es cierto, ahora me besa con su boca de trompetista profesional.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mis ojos azules temblaban por lo que veía, se alejaba la tierra del barco y se inundaba todo con el océano azul. Mierda, debí traer un botiquín de emergencia con 20 flotadores adiciones, no quiero que ocurra tal tragedia como el Titanic, casi me dio un paro cardiaco cuando vi lo que sucedía al barco y a los tripulantes de este.

Dice Cake que estoy exagerando las cosas ¿Exagerar? Ni lo creo solo soy consciente de lo que sucede, para calmarme conté todos los botes de salvavidas una y otra vez:

―**Hermanita, te puedes tranquilizar…**

―**No.**

― **¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo?―**me saca de la cubierta y me dirige a dentro del barco.

El motivo de este viaje era olvidarme de mi ex, pues lo logró con gran éxito. Solo pienso en que si nos vamos a hundir, una ola nos va arrasar o un tiburón extinto prehistórico vuelva a la vida y devore el barco. Mejor quito esa teoría preferiría que un tiburón me coma antes de tocar el agua.

Chocó con alguien por mis absurdos pensamientos, es el trompetista del bar. Me mira muy enojado por mi torpeza, pero aun así me ofrece la mano:

―**Déjame ayudarte―**comento molesto.

Me agarre su mano de mala gana y después él se dio a la fuga, ¿Tal vez debí de ignorarlo? ¿Tal vez debí de seguir con mi paranoia del barco hundirse? Pero en vez de eso lo perseguí y lo detuve de la muñeca:

― **¿Qué es lo que quiere?―**pregunto intentando no ser grosero, pero no lograba disimularlo.

― **¿Por qué estas molesto?―**ante mi pregunta el joven voltea por todos lados, al saber que no hay nadie observándonos comienza una discusión.

―**Ando cabreado, ¿Crees que es divertido ver que una persona arruine tu boquilla?―**señala la boquilla de su trompeta y literalmente esta aplastada.

―**No fue mi intensión…―**intente recalcar.

―**Solo escucha como suena―**agarra aire, lo cual no da mucho fruto ya que saca horribles notas.

―**Bueno, lo siento―**exclamo algo molesta.

―**Déjame decirte algo Rubia Idiota…―**escuche decir de su boca ¿Rubia Idiota?

― **¿Qué dijiste?―**pregunte molesta.

―**Rubia Idiota, ¿Algún problema con eso?―**comento arrogante al verme enojada.

―**Pues claro ¿Cómo te sentirías si te llamará Moreno Bisexual?―**contrataque.

―**Pues me sorprendería que supieras mis gustos…― **¿¡No parece bisexual, en lo absoluto!? **―Pero si me disculpas…―**se dirige al borde del barco**―Tengo asuntos que atender… Rubia Idiota…―**sin más que decir, salto.

¿Salto? Mierda si salto, por mi incesable preocupación me dirigí al borde y mire el agua, solo veía el agua y no escuche el ruido del agua chapotear, me volví muy paranoica o ¿Qué? Posiblemente me imagine al muchacho, pero mi sorpresa se agranda cuando ese mismo joven me toca el hombro y me asusta:

―**Te lo mereces…―**le provoca risa que me haya preocupado por él**―Qué idiota de ti, se te olvido que hay otro piso abajo…**

―**Pero esta nivelado con el de arriba…―**comente en casi infarto.

―**Tengo habilidades, aparte que no puedo retrasarme con la escalera por buscar otra boquilla a mi habitación, tengo prisa…―**volvió a desaparecer y yo seguía con el corazón en la garganta.

* * *

Miro con gran enojo al joven que acabo de conocer y me dio un infarto de mil demonios. Es uno de los músicos profesionales que contrato el barco y su prisa era porque tocar, no puedo mentir, toca muy bien el jazz y otros géneros.

Aplaudo por el espectáculo, pero Cake hace los honores de hacer un desmadre por el espectáculo. Cuando se termina ella me mira muy maliciosa, ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Estará en celo o qué?:

―**Cake, deja de mirarme así…―**exijo.

―**Si claro…―**detesto ese tono de ella**― ¿Con qué te le quedaste viendo al trompetista por mucho tiempo?**

―**Es un tonto.**

― **¿De qué hablas?―**al decir eso le cuento todo lo que ocurrió**―Con que ya le echaste el ojo a ese mexicano… Eres una traviesilla Fionna…**

―**Cake, yo lo detesto―**gran error de mi parte.

Ella se para en la mesa, espera pacientemente a que el joven salga del grupo y que yo deje de alegar tanto que se bajara, al fin que divisa al joven de cabellera risada atada en una cola baja y moreno. Comienza el desastre:

― **¡Eh! ¡El Mexicano Sexy de la Trompeta! Mi hermanita se pregunta ¿Si le haces un privado?―**me estoy drásticamente de vergüenza.

El joven se dirige a la mesa y realmente es el fin de mi dignidad, creo que mi cara ya es un completo tomate. El joven posa su mano para ayudar a Cake a bajar y se la besa ¿Pero qué carajos?:

―**Podría ser tan amable de decirle a la señorita que yo solo puedo dar citas en persona, que se le grabe muy bien a ti y a tu hermana la Rubia Idiota―**comento con ¿dulzura? y ¿cortesía?

Se va y para irse a su habitación posiblemente. Ella solo sonríe de forma felina y yo por mientras tengo un bronceado rojo por la vergüenza en mis mejillas.

Pero algo en mi latía la rebeldía que poseía en sus ojos, su manera de como decía las cosas me provocaban muchas en el transcurso del viaje, tanto eran nuestros encuentros que no me había percatado que no sabía el nombre del joven y yo ya sentía el corazón acelerado cada vez que lo veía o se acerca a mí.

A la mierda todo… ¿Esto era amor?

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


End file.
